Hogwarts founders
The Hogwarts founders were four witches and wizards who establishedHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the medieval era, in 10th century. These four founders are widely described as being the most brilliant witches and wizards of the time and were the following: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each of them created their own House: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin respectively. They laid the foundations for the only Wizarding school in Britain.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 9 (The Writing on the Wall) The Founders .]] .]] .]] .]] Godric Gryffindor - The founder of Gryffindor house. A fair man, he believed that any child who displayed magical abilities before their 11th birthday should be able to attend Hogwarts. Godric valued courage and bravery, believing these were the two most virtuous abilities a person can possess. Corresponds to the element of fire. The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling Helga Hufflepuff - The founder of Hufflepuff house; she was a kind and warm woman. The values a person must possess to be sorted into Hufflepuff house are those of loyalty, patience, and hard work above all else. It is also known that she brought the house-elves to Hogwarts. Corresponds to the element of earth. Rowena Ravenclaw - The founder of Ravenclaw house, she was a sharp and intelligent woman. Intellect is a highly valued asset to the students of Ravenclaw house. Due to this, it is likely that Rowena wanted to make Hogwarts the very finest Wizarding school on earth, teaching those children with the highest intelligence. Rowena also had a daughter, Helena, who later became the Grey Lady of Hogwarts as a ghost. Helena stole her mother's diadem, and it became lost. It is well known that no one alive had seen it, however, in the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter finds the diadem and destroys the horcrux within it. Corresponds to the element of air. Salazar Slytherin - The founder of Slytherin house. Sly and cunning, he was not unlike many of the students he brought into his house. He believed strongly that only wizards of pure blood (i.e., those with a mother and father from wizarding families) should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Slytherin caused great dispute over this with the other founders, and it eventually caused a permanent rift with Gryffindor, which led to Slytherin's departure from the school. Before he left, however, he created the Chamber of Secrets, complete with a huge statue of himself and a horrible monster. Corresponds to the element of water. After the founding of Hogwarts school After Hogwarts was built, the founders co-existed peacefully for many years. Eventually, however, the pressure from Slytherin to admit only pure-blood wizards affected the other three founders greatly, and none more than Gryffindor. Slytherin finally left Hogwarts following a massive argument with Gryffindor over the issue, and he never returned. Behind the scenes *Interestingly, all of the four founders' names constitute alliterations; their first and last names begin with the same letter. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Wizard of the Month'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 (PS3)'' (Playable characters, only unlocked through buying the extra character set) Notes and references Category:Disambiguation Category:Hogwarts founders Category:Wizards